I love you little sister
by CBL's little Angel
Summary: Natasha's sister is coming in New York, and Natasha asked Clint to keep an eye on her while she's gone for a mission. It's a family thing, with also some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea one hour ago... Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

It was saturday morning. Clint was sleeping when someone knocked at his apartment door. He suddenly woke up, thinking that he was attack. Two seconds later, the person knocked again. Clint looked at the clock in his room. It was 11 o'clock. He sighed and get out of the bed. He put on a pant and went to the door.

''Clint, it's me'' Clint recognized Natasha's voice. ''Open!''

''I'm coming!'' grumbled Clint.

He opened the door. He didn't have the time to say ''Come in'' that Natasha was already sitting on the couch.

''I need your help'' said Natasha.

''Good morning to you too'' said Clint. ''You want coffee?''

''No time for that'' answered Natasha.''I need your help''

''For what? A mission?''

''No. Look, my sister is coming from Russia and...''

''Wait! You have... a sister?!'' exclaimed Clint.

''_Да_'' Natasha answered. '' I thought that I already told you''

''No, I didn't know that. Anyway, why do you need my help?''

''She is gifted. And because of that, she doesn't have any friend, because everyone thinks that she is a freak. I am the only one who ever loved her. I want her to stay here with me, but for that, she needs more than a big sister. She needs friends.''

''And you want me to be her friend?''

''No, I want you to help her to makes friends. She needs people around her... I'm going on a mission in three days. She's coming today. She will stay here at least two weeks. When I'm going to be gone, I want you to take care of her.''

''How old is she?''

''Two years younger than me''

''I'm pretty sure she can take care of her by herself...''

''Clint! You don't have any idea what she have gone through. No friends, no family... Nobody around her. She almost killed herself! I don't want her to try that again!'' She shouted out.

Natasha was shivering and was almost crying.

'' I'm... I'm sorry'' she said. ''I just want her to be happy''

''I'm going to take care of her, don't worry'' said Clint.

''Thanks!''

She hugged him.

''Her plane is supposed to be here at 4 o'clock. Would you come with me at the airport please?'' Natasha asked.

''Of course'' Clint answered.

''Thanks. You are a really good friend, Clint.''

''I know.''

* * *

**I hope you like it! Don't be shy and send me a reviews! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

At 4 o'clock, Clint and Natasha were at the airport. They were right at the exit, so they couldn't miss her. The plane of Natasha's sister was late.

''You said she was gifted. What power does she has?'' Clint asked.

''She can heal people'' Natasha answered.

''That's a great power...''

''Yeah, but when she does that, she feel the pain that the other feel. And it takes a lot of her energy.''

''When did she discover that power?''

''We were playing a role game. She was playing a princess and I was playing a spy.''

Clint smiled.

''I was 7 and she was 5. I accidentally hurt myself.'' said Natasha.'' But it wasn't a big injury. So, to stay in the game, she said that she had great power to heal people. She put her hand on my little injury, and one second later it was gone. And she started crying, because she was in pain. At this age, a little injury makes you cry... Anyway, every time I was hurt, she was healing me. But one day, I broke my leg. She tried to heal me, but she fainted. Since then, she stopped using her power. Maybe she doesn't have it anymore.''

''When she was hurt, could she healed herself?''

''She was never hurt. She was rapidly healing, so it was like if nothing happened.''

Natasha just had the time to finish her sentence that forty people arrived.

''She should be there'' Natasha said, looking at the crowd. ''Oh God, I'm so stressed.''

''Why?'' Asked Clint. ''You are going to see you sister. When is the last time you saw her?''

''Maybe fifteen years ago.''

''That long! I would be excited if I was you''

''But you're not, so... Oh sh*t, it's her''

Clint recognized Natasha's sister has soon has he saw her. She had red hair, just like her sister. Her eyes were blue like the sky.

''She's pretty'' Clint whispered to Natasha.

''Of course she is. She's my sister'' Natasha replied.

Clint laughed.

''Yeah, she's pretty, just like her sister.''

For the first time in the day, Natasha smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you have any question, don't be shy to ask. Have a nice day :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I am in fire... two chapter in one hour... hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Natasha's sister was looking nervously around her. Natasha screamed her name.

''Tanya! Over here!''

Tanya looked at her and smiled. She ran at her sister and almost jumped on her.

''Tasha!'' she said. ''I'm so happy to see you!''

''I'm happy to see you too, baby sister.'' said Natasha.

She wasn't looking stressed anymore. She was looking...happy? Clint realized that he had never seen Natasha happy like that... well, he had never seen her happy.

''Don't call me like that...'' Tanya said, blushing. ''I'm not a baby anymore.''

''You still my little sister.'' Natasha answered. ''So, Clint, this is my little sister Tanya, and Tanya, this is my big friend, Clint.''

''You know, you can tell me if it's your boyfriend.''

''I'm not her boyfriend'' Clint rapidly answered. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too...'' answered Tanya vaguely, like if she didn't care about him.

Clint had a twinge because of her reaction, but he understood that Tanya was more happy to see her big sister that anyone else.

''Let's go visit New York'' Tanya said to her sister, excited.

''Of course'' Natasha answered, but first, let's bring your luggage at Stark Tower.''

Instead of paying an apartment, Natasha, just like Steve and Bruce, had chosen to live a Stark Tower. Only Thor and Clint were not living there. Thor had things to do at Asgard, and Clint didn't want to go live there. Not yet.

Clint, Natasha and Tanya took a taxi and went at Stark Tower. Once there, Tanya left her luggage in Natasha's bedroom, that the sisters were going to share. Nobody was there, except Bruce. Tanya barely says ''Hello'', then went back to the elevator.

''Sorry'' said Natasha to Bruce. ''She's shy''

''And she doesn't seem to like people in general, except Nat.'' thought Clint.

Before getting to the airport, Natasha had call everyone to say that her sister was coming.

''That's okay'' Said Bruce. ''Leaves her the time to adapt herself here. It's a big city, with a lot of people.''

Natasha nodded and went to the elevator with Tanya.

''Clint, you want to come?'' Asked Natasha.

Tanya didn't seem to approve, but she says nothing. Clint thought about it. ''Maybe I could try to make her appreciate me.''

''I'm coming'' Said Clint.

He would not bet, but he was almost sure that he heard Tanya grumbled.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I forgot to mention that I speak french, so sorry for the mistakes.. And also, if you want me to write it in french, just ask. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tanya was really amazed by how huge the city was. She was talking a lot with Natasha, but she was making like if Clint wasn't there. He said to himself that has soon has Natasha would be gone for a second, he would talk to her.

They went in a lot of shops. They were at the Forever 21 when Tanya decided to try some clothes.

''She doesn't seem to like me'' Clint said to Natasha.

''I'm sure she will.'' replied Natasha.'' You are my best friend, of course she's going to like you. One day... Hopefully before Tuesday.''

Clint sighed. ''I hope'' he thought. Then he started thinking... Why does he really want her to like him? Was it because Natasha asked him to be her friend or because she was... interesting? His thoughts were interrupted by Tanya, who was coming back from the place to try clothes. Clint smiled to her, but she looked away and said that she was going to pay the clothes that she had chosen.

''Did you see that?'' Clint asked to Natasha once Tanya was further. ''She completely ignored me.''

Natasha sighed.

''She's like a little puppy: it's hard to tame her.'' She said.

''How hard?''

She shrugged.

''I guess it depends on the person.'' said Natasha.

''I must be the unluckiest person on earth then'' replied Clint.

''Don't say that.''

Tanya finished to pay her clothes and they all went at the restaurant to eat something.

Natasha and Tanya were talking a lot during the meal. At the half of it, Natasha went to the toilet. It was Clint's chance.

''So,'' he said to Tanya. ''Natasha told me about your power.''

Tanya suddenly stopped eating.

''If she did that, it's because she trust you'' Said Tanya coldly. ''She was the only one to know it.''

''But wait, she told me you didn't have any friend because people around you were thinking that you were a freak.''

''That's my sister.'' sighed Tanya. ''She almost always lying.''

''What's the truth then?''

''I chose to live alone. Natasha is the only person that I love.''

''What about your parents?''

She took a while to answered.

''They died in a plane crash.'' finally said Tanya.

''I'm.. I'm really sorry'' said Clint.

''M-O-R-O-N'' scream a voice in Clint's head.

Tanya stopped talking. Two second later, Natasha came back from the toilet.

''So, what are you talking about?'' she asked.

''About the weather.'' coldly answered Tanya.

Natasha looked at Clint and whispered ''What did you say?''. Clint sighed and answered ''Something that I shouldn't have.''

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you have any idea for the story, just send me a message. Also, Tanya and Tasha are going to play Truth or Truth (A other version of Truth or Dare) _So if you have ideas for questions, send them to me!_ Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I'm sorry :(. Forgive me please.**

* * *

After their meal, Tanya, Natasha and Clint went back to Stark Tower. It was about 7 o'clock. Steve was back from only God knows where. He said ''Hello'' to Tanya and he tried to talk with her, but she didn't talk at all.

''We were going to watch a movie, Bruce and I.'' said Steve. ''You want to join us?''

Tanya whispered something in Natasha's ear.

''No'' answered Natasha. ''We still have a lot of thing to say to each other, so we're going to go in my bedroom.''

The sisters both went in the bedroom and closed the door.

''Clint, may I ask you a question.'' asked Steve.

''You already did.'' respond Clint. ''Anyway, what's your question?''

''Natasha is going in a mission Tuesday, right?''

Clint nodded.

''Tanya stays here for how long?'' asked Steve.

''Natasha told me at least two weeks.'' responded Clint.

''So, what is she going to do?''

''I'm suppose to keep an eye on her.''

''You don't even live here. I could do it if you want.''

''No!'' rapidly answered Clint. ''I mean, Natasha asked me to do it. Anyway, I'm going to stay here for a while. I'm sure Stark won't mind.''

''Okay. You want to listen the movie with us?''

''What's the movie?''

''The Expendables.''

''Okay, then.''

* * *

Natasha and Tanya were both sitting on the bed.

''Okay, we should play a game.'' said Tanya. '' We could ask questions to each other. But the other must absolutely tell the truth.''

''So we are playing Truth or Dare, without the dare?'' asked Natasha.

''Exactly. We are playing truth or truth! Okay, I start. When is the last time you had sex?''

Natasha thought for 5 seconds.

''Three years ago. It was a one night thing. The name of the guy was Jonny... I think. Now my turn. I'm sending you the question back: when is the last time you had sex?''

''Five months ago. It was also a one night thing, but we were both drunk. I don't remember the name of the guy. My turn. Did you read Fifty shades of Grey?''

''Of course! Is there a woman in this world who didn't read it?''

They started laughing.

''Your turn'' said Tanya.

''Do you remember when we were kids, you were always saying that one day, you will have a tattoo? Do you have one?''

Tanya nodded.

''Show it to me!'' almost screamed Natasha.

Tanya stood up on the bed and showed to Natasha the tattoo in the bottom of her back. It was written ''Sister Forever, no matter what happen.''

''Ohh, Tany,'' said Natasha. ''That's really cute.''

''I've got it after our parents death...'' sadly said Tanya. ''Anyway, my turn. When was the last time you were scared?''

''Once, I almost got killed by the Hulk and Clint almost killed me... In the same day.''

''Ouch!'' said Tanya. ''But why did you almost got killed by Clint? With the Hulk, I can understand, but Clint? I thought he was your friend.''

''He is. But he was possessed.''

''So you almost got killed by your best friend. That's sad.''

''It is. My turn. I need to know, when is the last time you used your power?''

Tanya didn't answer.

''Tany?'' asked Natasha. ''When?''

''When I tried to healed Chris.'' answered Tanya.

The silence felt.

''Why am I here'' suddenly asked Tanya.

''Because I wanted to see you'' answered Natasha.

''What's the real reason?''

Natasha sighed.

''I want you to stay here... and I want you to have friend.''

''No! We already had this conversation. I don't want any friends. And you know perfectly why.''

''You can't finish your life alone, Tany.''

''I'm not alone! I have you!''

''Yeah, but for how long?!''

Tanya didn't answer. Natasha could see that her eyes were wet.

''I'm sorry'' said Natasha. ''I know why you don't want to have friend, but I want you to be happy.''

''I'm already happy. I only need you.''

''I know. I'm sorry. I love you, baby sister.''

''I love you too, Tasha.''

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I didn't post a chapter yesterday.. again. I'm sorry. Just to warn you I'll be probably gone for one week, so I won't be able to post a chapter.**

* * *

The sisters talked until 4 o'clock. When they finally fell asleep, the sun was starting to wake up.

At 9 am, Natasha woke up. She left the room to let Tanya sleeps. She found Steve eating Pop-tarts on the couch.

''Good morning'' he said.

''Good morning to you too'' Natasha answered. ''Where's Clint?''

''At his apartment. He left after the movie. You know, I can keep an eye on your sister if you want. I live here, you know.''

''Of course I know, but I already asked Clint, and he already accepted. But if you want to help him, go ahead.''

He nodded.

Ten minutes later, Tanya woke up.

''Good morning, baby sister'' said Natasha once Tanya was in the living room.

'' 'morning'' Tanya answered.

''If you want to eat, search in the fridge.''

''Thanks.''

''What do you want to do today?'' asked Natasha while her sister was searching for something to eat in the fridge.

''I think we didn't shop enough yesterday.'' answered Tanya.

''So, you want to go shopping?''

Tanya nodded.

'' I think it's going to rain, so this is a good idea.'' said Natasha.

''But only together this time.'' rapidly said Tanya.

''As you wish.''

* * *

The sisters shopped all day. It was raining cats and dogs, and at the end of the day, they could hear thunder.

They went back at Stark tower at 8pm. They listen a movie with Steve. At the half of it, lightnings began to light up the sky. Steve saw that every time they hear thunder, Tanya was closing her eyes. She was looking scared. She finally gave up and went to bed.

''I think our friend Thor scares Tanya'' said Steve.

''She has always been scares by thunder'' answered Natasha. '' I'll go see if she's okay.''

Natasha went to see her sister. Tanya was completely hiding under the blankets.

''It's only a little storm.'' said Natasha.

''A scary little storm.'' answered Tanya.

Natasha started laughing. She jumped on the bed and began tickling her sister.

''Stop it!'' screamed Tanya.

Tanya began to push her sister and unintentionally, she made her fall of the bed.

''Oh my God'' yelled Tanya while removing the blanket that was hiding her head. ''I'm so sorry!Are you okay?''

The only answer she got was the laugh of Natasha. Then, she started laughing too.

''Don't scare me like this anymore'' said Tanya.

''Don't worry, I'm okay'' said Natasha.

She got on the bed again, and sat down.

''Promise me you're going to come back from your mission.'' said Tanya.

''Why?'' asked Natasha. '' I can't promise you something that I'm not sure of.''

Tanya looked away.

''Don't say that'' Tanya said.

''Okay... I swear to you I'm going to come back.'' said Natasha.

''Promised?''

''Promised''

* * *

**_WARNING: _just to warn you I'll be probably gone for one week, so I won't be able to post a chapter. Sorry :( I'll be back friday august 15.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally had time to write one. Hope you'll like it! :) **

* * *

The next day, Tanya asked her sister if they could go visit New York. Natasha accepted. They went at the Empire State building, they visited the wax museum of Madame Tussaud, they went walk in Central Park and they went on the Zephyr to go see the Statue of Liberty. While they were on the boat, Tanya noticed that a group of four guys were constantly looking at them. Two minutes later, one of the guy came to see them.

''I'm sorry'' he said to Natasha,''Are you the Black Widow?''

''I am.'' answered Natasha.

''I have to say: you are really hot.''

''Well, thanks.''

''And she's really hot too. I guess it's your sister.''

''Indeed, she is.''

''What's her name: the White Tarantula?''

It was supposed to be a joke, but none of the sisters laugh.

''Now if you could please leave us alone'' said Natasha. ''My sister came here to see me and to have good time.''

''But I'm pretty sure we could all have good time...'' said the guy, a pervert smile on his lips.

''Что извращенец ... может быть, вы могли бы показать его хорошим манерам'' said Tanya to her sister.

In english, that would mean ''What a perv... Maybe you should show him good manners.''

''Хорошая идея'' said Natasha.

Natasha suddenly stood up. She rapidly take the arm of the guy and she put it in his back, so he couldn't move.

''Ouch!'' the guy said.

''Apologize yourself'' said Natasha.

People around were now all looking at them.

''I said...'' repeat Natasha.

''Okay, I'm sorry'' almost yelled he guy.

Natasha released the guy. He rapidly looked at them and Tanya heard him say: Crazy Bitch... Tanya pretended to stood up, just like if she was going to attack him too. The guy rapidly step backward and he finally returned with his friends. The girls started laughing.

''That was awesome!'' said Tanya. ''You have to show me that one day, please.''

''As soon as I'll be back from my mission.'' said Natasha.

''If you come back...'' whispered Tanya.

''I'll come back, I swore it.''

''But sometimes, people don't keep their promises.''

''I do. But you know, you could ask Clint or Steve to show you some tricks. They will accept.''

''I'm sure they will'' sighed Tanya. ''But I want you to show them to me.''

''Okay... when I'll be back from my mission, I'll show you some tricks. Deal?''

''Deal. Thanks. You're the best.''

''Of course I am.''

They both started laughing.

* * *

**Maybe I'll have time to write another tomorrow or this week-end...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter.. but the last one for the week.**

* * *

They went back at the Stark Tower a short time before supper. Clint and Steve was there.

''I asked Stark if I could use the empty bedroom.'' Clint said. ''He told me I could use it as long as I wanted.''

''Cool'' said Natasha.

''Yeah...'' said sarcastically Tanya.

''Tany, please'' said Natasha. ''Even if you don't want to have friend, that doesn't mean that you can be mean.''

''I'm not mean!'' said Tanya.

''Yes you are. Apologize yourself.''

Tanya sighed.

''I'm sorry, Clint.'' she said.

''That's okay.'' said Clint.

''Hello fellas'' said Stark, coming out of the elevator.

He was with Pepper.

''Where's Dr. Banner'' asked Steve.

''In the lab'' answered Stark. ''Let's order the pizza.''

''What?'' asked Tanya. ''You are ordering pizza?''

''Every Monday!'' said Natasha.

Tony took the phone and called for the pizza. He ordered one big pizza BBQ chicken and one big All dressed.

''The pizza will be here in twenty minutes.'' said Stark. ''JARVIS, tell Banner we ordered the pizza.''

''Yes, Sir'' answered JARVIS.

''Jarvis?'' asked Tanya. ''It's the name of the voice?''

''Yes'' answered Stark. ''You must be Miss Romanoff sister?''

''I am'' answered Tanya. ''And what does the letters of JARVIS mean?''

''Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.'' answered Stark. ''So, who will go search the pizza at the first floor?''

Nobody volunteered.

''I'll go'' said Tanya.

''Good'' said Stark.

''You don't have to.'' said Natasha. ''I can go''

''No. That's okay. I'll go.''

When Tanya got the pizza, she went back on the 33rd floor, were all the others were. They ate the pizza and listened a movie. After, Natasha went on the roof to show to Tanya how beautiful the view of New York at night was.

''I have a question for you'' said Tanya to her sister.

''Go ahead.'' said Natasha.

''How many people did you kill?.''

''A lot.'' answered Natasha five seconds later. ''I lost the count a long time ago.''

''Do you regret?''

''I killed some innocents who didn't deserve to die. But I like my job. Some times, I would like to say that I save people. But that's not true. I'm a professional assassin, not a... savior.''

''That's not true. You saved a lot of people. When Loki attacked earth, you remember.''

Natasha smiled.

''Yes, I do remember.''

''You're not a bad person, Tasha.'' said Tanya.

''Thanks, Tany.''

''You're welcome.''

Tanya looked at her sister. She was really hoping she would come back from her mission. But only God knew what was going to happen.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I won't be able to write another this week... sorry. Back Friday 15**


	9. I'm back

Just to say that I'm back! I'll try to write today and tomorrow, and I'll try to post at least one chapter tomorrow. And thanks for all the favorites/follows!

I love you! XD


	10. Chapter 9

**A chapter for you. Just to warn you that the next chapters will be more about Clint and Tanya.**

* * *

It was 6 am when Natasha woke up the next morning. When she got out of her room, she found Clint sitting on the couch.

''Hey'' she said to him. ''Why are you awake? I thought you were in vacation?''

''I am. I just wanted to say good luck to you.'' he answered.

''Take care of my sister. Yesterday, I asked her to go out only if she tells you where she's going, but I'm sure she won't do it. So, keep an eye on her. Steve will keep an eye on her too.''

''Okay, good. I'll be sure she will be fine.''

''Thanks''

She was slowly going to the elevator when Clint asked : ''You're not eating?''

''I will eat in the plane.'' Natasha answered.

''Where's your mission again?''

''Mexico''

''Good luck with your mission, Black Widow.''

''Good luck with YOUR mission, Hawkeye.''

She gave him a wink and he smiled.

''Oh, I forgot to tell you: JARVIS can find her cellphone everywhere in New York.. and in the world.''

''You're a genius.'' said Clint.

''I know.''

Then, she left.

When she was gone, Clint decided that Natasha was right. He was in vacation. He went on the couch and fell asleep.

When he wake up, Clint saw that Steve was eating cereals on the chair.

'' 'morning'' Clint said to him.

''Good morning, Beauty Sleep.'' Steve said.

''Don't call me like that ever again.''

''Okay, Katniss.''

He glared at him. Clint look around him. He didn't see Tanya, and the door of her room was open.

''Where's Tanya'' Clint asked.

''She told me she was going to visit Stark Tower.'' Steve answered.

''=I'm sure she's not here anymore. JARVIS, where is Tanya?''

''Give me ten seconds to find her, agent Barton.'' said the voice of JARVIS.

Ten seconds later, JARVIS came with an answered.

''She's near the Bronx, Sir.'' he said.

''Shit!'' said Clint.

He rapidly went to his room to put cloths on.

''Change yourself, Rogers.'' Clint said. ''We need to be sure she's fine.''

''Yes, Katniss.''

''Shut up, Capsicle, and go put clothes.''

* * *

**Next chapter tomorrow.. I hope.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A chapter for you my dears...**

* * *

When she woke up this morning, Tanya saw that Clint was sleeping on the couch. She told herself that it was the moment to go in New York on her own. She took her breakfast, but then, Steve woke up. When she left, she told him she was going to visit Stark Tower.

She had taken a taxi and asked the driver to drive to the border of Manhattan. Then she realized she had not enough money to pay to go back. So she told the driver she was going to walk.

But she had no idea where she was.

She walked for 15 minutes. Her cellphone was in her pocket, but she didn't want to call Clint. Anyway, she didn't have his number.

''Ma'am'' said a voice.

She shivered and turned around, ready to defend herself.

''You shouldn't be here'' said a police officer behind her. ''It's dangerous for a woman like you.''

She felt reassured by his presence.

''I'm lost.'' she said. ''Where are we?''

''In the Bronx.'' he said.

Tanya look around her: The place was looking poor and almost... scary.

''I need to go back to Manhattan.'' Tanya said.

But the officer didn't had the time to answered that they heard a gunshot.

''Shit!'' the man said. ''We have to go.''

He took Tanya's arm and started to walk back to Manhattan. But suddenly, they heard a second gunshot, and the officer fell on the ground.

''Sir'' Tanya said while shaking him.

But she realized he had been shot in the head.

''Shit!''

She wanted to (at least) try to heal him, but she heard people coming.

''Hey, baby'' scream a voice.

Tanya looked behind her. Six men where coming toward her.

''Fuck...'' Tanya whispered.

She got up and started running.

''Come here, baby.'' said one of the guy.

The men started running behind her.

''That's what happen when you don't listen to your sister.'' said a voice in her head.

''Shut up and run'' said Tanya to the voice.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I didn't post a chapter yesterday and before yesterday. I'm sorry :(.**

* * *

She ran 7 minutes before the men caught her. They were in a little abandoned street, with graffiti on the wall. She fell on her knees, tears in her eyes.

''Come on baby'' said one of the men.

''My friends are going to kick your ass'' said Tanya, without even thinking it.

The men looked around them.

''I don't see anyone'' said one of them.

''Perfect.'' said another man.

The six men went around her laughing. Tanya was now crying.

''Don't cry baby'' said a man while touching Tanya's hair.

''DON'T TOUCH HER!'' screamed a voice that Tanya was really happy to heard.

''What if I do it?'' asked a man.

The men turned around to see Clint and Steve ready to fight, the anger in their eyes.

''I told you my friends were coming to kick your ass.'' said Tanya.

''We are six, they are two. We have the advantage.'' said a man.

''Well, sometimes, this is not the case.'' said Clint.

The men took out guns and knives from their pockets. Without any weapons, Clint and Steve started to fight against the men. Tanya started to crawl away from the fight. She was looking behind her every time she was hearing a gunshot, to be sure Clint and Steve were both alive. But suddenly, someone took her by the shoulders and put a gun against her head.

''Stop it!'' screamed his assailant ''Or I kill her''

''No way'' Tanya thought.

She kicked him with his elbow in the belly, turned around and kicked him between his two legs. Then Clint appeared near her and kicked the man in his face. Tanya turned around and saw all the five others men knock out on the ground.

''Come on'' said Steve. ''We have to go''

He went away. Clint was about to follow him, but Tanya stopped him. She put one of her hand on his knuckles, that were red and bleeding because of the fight, and she put her other hand on Clint's cheek, which there was a cut, caused by one of the knives. Two seconds later, it was all gone.

''It's my way to thank you'' she whispered.

''Thanks'' Clint said.

Tanya turned around and started to walk to join Steve.

''Thank for what you said earlier'' Clint said.

Tanya stopped and turned around.

''And what did I said earlier'' she asked.

''You called us your friends.'' Clint said, a smile on his face.

She didn't replied and went away.

* * *

**If you have any idea for the story, just tell me!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another chapter today because I had inspiration.**

* * *

After the incident in the Bronx streets, Tanya asked if they could go in Central Park. Once they're, she took her Ipod, ready to listen music.

''Listen. I want to run alone. I don't need you're help, I can defend myself alone.'' she said, like if nothing happened less than one hour ago.

She turned around and started running.

''Said the girl who have almost been raped because she was lost in the streets of the Bronx'' whispered Steve to Clint.

Clint smiled. The guys started walking, looking at Tanya that was running away from them, music in her ears.

''Clint, I...'' started Steve.

''You?'' Clint asked, uncertain.

''I saw how you are looking at Tanya.''

''And how am I looking at her exactly?''

''I saw... Every time you are looking at her, I see a... light in your eyes. Do you.. love her?''

Clint sighed.

''I don't know'' he said. ''There is something mysterious in her. I like that. But, she doesn't like me, or anyone at all, so I don' have any chance.''

''You're a great guy, Clint. She will like you, one day or another.'' Steve said.

''Thanks man. But I don't know. The only thing I know is that Natasha will be really pissed off when she will learn what happened.''

Steve laughed.

''She will.'' he said.

''Shit'' said Clint.

''What?''

''We lost her.''

Steve looked in front of him. He could no longer see the flaming hair of Tanya.

''She probably ran away.''

''Natasha is going to be mad at us if we let something happen to her.''

''So then, let's find her.''

* * *

**Remember if you have any ideas, just tell me... :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Any ideas for the story? Just tell me!**

* * *

It was 8 pm. When the trio came back from Central Park, Tanya directly went in her bedroom and she got out of it only to eat, and right after that, she went back in her room.

She was reading a book when someone knocked at her door.

''Come in...'' she said.

It was Clint.

''I need to talk to you'' he said.

Tanya put down ''Worst Case''' from James Patterson, the book she was reading, and looked at Clint.

''What do you want?'' she asked.

''I need to know: Why don't you want to have friend?'' he asked.

''It's a long story.'' she sighed.

''I have all my time.'' Clint said, sitting on a chair.

She didn't talk for two minutes, then she started.

''Remember when I told you my parents died in a plane crash? Well, when the plane crash, I was near it. I was following the plane with my car when it crashed in a field. I ran to help the survivors, if there were. I found my father dead. My mother was still alive, but her heart was barely beating. I tried to heal her. But I lost a lot of energy. I left, without even knowing if she was going to be okay. But I couldn't drive: I was too weak. I fainted. When I woke up, a guy was knocking in my window. I asked him if I could go see someone at the hospital. When I arrived, my mother was already dead. I was so... sad. Natasha was on an other continent, I thought I was all by myself. But then, the guy and I fell in love. His name was Chris. He was a police officer. But one day...''

She stopped. Clint could see tears in her eyes.

''I'm sorry'' she said. '' One day, he had been shoot. I was in depression. I thought about killing myself, but hopefully, I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy. But again, something terrible happened. The baby died in my belly. I made a miscarriage.''

Once again, she stopped talking. She was shivering and tears were running down her face. Clint got up and sat next to her. He put his hand on her knee to try to comfort her.

''Then, I told myself it couldn't be worst. I still had Natasha, but she was not there to comfort me, and I realized I hadn't any real friend to help me. So, I tried to kill myself. But as you can see, it didn't work. When I told Natasha what I've tried to do, she forced me to come here.''

''So, all that happened not a long time ago.''

She nodded.

''So, you don't want to have friend because..?'' asked Clint.

''Because do you have any idea what is to have the power to heal people, but as soon as someone get hurt, you can't heal them, because you're too weak?''

''So you don't want to have friend because you're scare that if they get hurt, you won't be able to heal them?''

''Exactly.''

''Tanya, trust me, nobody will get hurt...''

''LIAR!'' she scream. ''Don't make promise you can't keep, Clint! I've lost almost all the people that I ever like in my life. So I'm going back to Russia in 10 days, so I can forget all of you and try to live a life without stress. Now if you could please leave me alone.''

Clint didn't say a thing and stood up, then went to the door.

''I don't make promises that I don't keep to people that I like and care about.'' said Clint.

He get out of the room and closed the door. Then, he heard Tanya cried.

* * *

**I know it was long... ;P Do you like the story so far? What do you dislike about it? Just tell me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**;P**

* * *

The next day, Tanya told Clint she wanted to watch movie. She watched movies all day, Clint looking at her discreetly. At a certain moment Clint asked Tanya to stop the movie.

''I thought about it'' he said, getting up from the armchair he was sitting on and went by Tanya's side on the couch. ''No one can die here. Bruce and Steve are almost immortals, Nat and I are professionals assassins and we can protect ourselves pretty easily and Tony is Iron Man. You can be our friend and stay here as long as you live. And no one will die, and you will be happy.''

''My boyfriend was a police officer and he died.'' she said. ''That doesn't prove anything.''

''I swear to you no one will get hurt.''

He looked into her eyes.

''You know, you drive me crazy, Tanya. I like you since the first time I saw you. But then, you played the antisocial girl, and then I fell in love with you.''

''You...You fell in love with... me?'' Tanya asked.

''I did. And you know what, I think a part of you don't want to have friends because you don't want to be hurt. But I'm pretty sure another part of you have a big hole in the heart that want to be filled. We, Steve, Bruce, Tony and I, can fill this hole.''

Clint put his hand in her hair and slowly approach his lips from hers. He kissed her gently. She didn't react in the first three seconds, and then she kissed him back. But suddenly, she stood up.

''No'' she said. ''I can't.''

''Tanya...'' said Clint.

''Look Clint, trust me, I would like to kiss you again. But I can't.''

''Why?''

Tanya sighed.

''Clint, you need to make a choice. Option number one: I live here and I stressed all day long because you and the others are gone for missions that I know can kill you. Option number two: I leave and go back to Russia, where I'll live a happy life without almost any stress. So, do you want me to be happy or stress?''

''I want you to be happy, what do you think?'' said Clint.

''So please, don't do that again.''

''But...''

''Clint. Stop. Trust me, I would like to... but I can't.''

She went in her room, leaving Clint out of his mind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Poor Clint... :(**


	16. Chapter 15

It was Friday, and Tanya was visiting Stark Tower, for real, this time. For one hour, she looked at Bruce and Tony working together. She found amusing how both adults were teasing each other like two brothers. They were working on something she didn't know, so after a while, she went back to the floor were her room was.

At 7pm, the agent Hill came to see them to announce that they were all invite, Tanya included, at the annual reception of SHIELD, which was going to be Sunday evening.

Clint explain to Tanya that every year, there was a reception for all the SHIELD agents available, and others, like Stark and Banner and some others. The reception is given in a big room, with a buffet and a bar. Maria told them that Fury even tried to contact Thor, without success. Tanya whispered that maybe she was going to come.

''Natasha's going to convince her'' Steve said to Clint, once Maria was gone and Tanya had escaped in her room. ''What happen to her? I saw her with Bruce and Stark, but she barely talked to you today.''

''Forget that.'' Clint sighed.

Steve add nothing.

Natasha arrived at 3pm. She was exhausted. She was so tired that she fell on a desk in the living room, and a book fell on the floor.

''Shit!'' she whispered.

''Nat?'' Steve asked, his head in the door of his room. ''Is that you?''

''Yes'' she grumbled.

Steve get out of his room and went to take Natasha in his arms. He did not saw the face of Natasha deformed under the pain. He released her.

''I'm so glad you still alive'' he said.

''Don't repeat that to Tanya'' she said. ''She will freak out if she hear you say that.''

''Okay. Good night.''

Steve kissed her on the cheek and went back to his room. She did the same thing and went to see Tanya. She touched slowly her hair to wake her up gently. Tanya opened her eyes.

''Tasha?'' she asked.

''It's me. I told you I was going to come back.''

Tanya smiled. She hugged her sister gently, comparatively to Steve.

''I need to go take a shower'' Natasha said. ''Good sleep.''

She kissed her on the forehead and escaped in the bathroom. She removed her shirt and removed the bandages that was covering the injury on her right scapula. She had received two bullets there. It was bleeding slightly, but it was hurting her a lot. She didn't want Tanya to learn about it, because she didn't want her to heal her and feel the pain she was feeling. And also, she didn't want her to think that the missions she was doing were dangerous... even if it was the case. Natasha would do anything so her sister could live here, even hiding an injury that was hurting her a lot.

''Sister forever, not matter what'' she thought.

* * *

**I added Steve in the description, because I thought he was also a part of the story... also, _Captain America_ *_***


	17. Chapter 16

''I need to talk to you'' Clint said to Natasha the next morning.

Tanya was in the shower and Steve was somewhere in the tower.

''What?'' Natasha asked.

''I kissed your sister.'' he said directly to her.

''You WHAT? I asked you to keep an eye on her and to help her make friends, not to... '' she rapidly said.

She sighed.

''Forget that'' she said calmly. ''How did she react.''

''She kissed me back and then said she couldn't do that, She also said she wanted to go back to Russia. You need to help me and convince her to stay. Please.'' he said. ''I... I love her.''

''I can't convince her to stay for you. If she stay, it will be for me. You need to convince her to stay for you.''

''But...'' he started.

''Clint, please. If you love her, I can't help you with that. You know what I think about love. It's for children.''

''So I'm a children for you?''

''Let's say that it's too much for me, loving someone.''

''Maybe you need to find the right person.''

Natasha smiled.

''Tasha!'' screamed Tanya from the room. ''Tasha, there's a fucking spider in the bathroom. It's a big spider. I think you will need help. Bring Clint with you.''

''Don't swear!'' said Natasha. ''Come on. Let's save her from Spiderman.''

Clint and her went in the bathroom. Tanya was dressed.

''Where is it?'' Natasha asked.

''It was there'' Tanya said.

With her finger, she was pointing near the bath. Natasha looked were the spider was supposed to be. Tanya went near Clint and whispered: ''Would you be able to immobilized her?'' she asked. Clint looked at her with a look that seem to mean : ''WHAT?''

''Do what I say'' Tanya whispered.

''I don't see any spider'' Natasha said.

She suddenly realized what was going on, but it was too late. Clint jumped on her and immobilized on the floor.

''What the hell are you doing?'' she asked.

Tanya didn't answer and removed Natasha's shirt so she could see her injury. She removed the bandages and put her hands on Natasha's scapula. Tanya suddenly screamed because of the pain. Natasha was trying to move, but Clint was on her, and he was too heavy. Tanya finally finished to cure her sister and stood up.

''Liar...'' she said.

Then, she ran away.

* * *

**Poor everyone :( School starts soon :(**


	18. Chapter 17

**I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow... sorry **

* * *

''What the hell just happened?'' asked Clint.

''I'll tell you if you get off of me'' said Natasha.

''Oops, sorry.''

Clint got off from her back and they both stood up.

''You were hurt?'' asked Clint

''I was. Now I need to go apologize to Tanya.'' said Natasha.

''Go''

She started to run and caught her sister in the elevator.

''You lied to me'' said Tanya once the door of the elevator were closed.

''I promised you I was going to come back. I did. I didn't lie.'' her sister replied.

Tanya became more relaxed.

''You should have told me anyway.''

''I didn't want you to heal me. Anyway, how did you find out?''

''I saw blood in the shower when I went in the bathroom this night. I thought you had your menstruation, but I didn't see any sanitary napkin in the trash. Remember when I hugged this morning?'

''You accidentally pressed on my injury with your hand.''

''I did that on purpose. You reacted strangely.''

''How did you know it was on my scapula?''

''I saw blood on your shirt.''

''Nice one... You should be an agent. You will be great.''

Tanya smiled.

''Thanks.''

''You didn't faint. You know why?''

''I faint only when the injuries are inside the bodies, like a broken bone or when an organ is badly damaged. When it's an external injury, it's... easier.''

''SHIELD could train you and your power could become more... powerful''

Tanya shrugged.

''We need dresses'' Natasha said.

''For? The reception?'' Tanya asked.

Natasha nodded.

''It's funny to see almost all the SHIELD agents in dresses and suit and tie.'' Natasha said. ''You should have seen Fury last year... That was weird to see him like that.''

Tanya smiled.

''I guess''

''Come on let's buy Barbie dresses.''

They both laughed.

* * *

**SHIELD RECEPTION in the next chapter! So exited!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yes I know, I didn't post a chapter yesterday... I'm sorry, I was too busy listening Shrek and Shrek 2... Also, in this chapter and the next one, there will be some reference to Marvel Agent's of SHIELD... Enjoy! **

* * *

It was finally the reception night. Natasha had a black dress (… not surprising at all), open in the back, and Tanya had a dark purple strapless dress. Tanya had curl her hair, while Natasha had flatten her hair. The guys were all in suit and tie, black suits for Clint and Tony and grey suits for Bruce and Steve. Clint had a purple tie, Tony a red one, the tie of Steve was blue and the one of Bruce was green... What a coincidence...

The reception was given at a secret place, so no terrorist could try to kill all the SHIELD's agents at the same time. The team used Tony's limousine and they arrived at 8pm. Some agents were dancing, others were talking or eating, and some were even drinking with a lot of conviction. Once there, people came to talk to the famous team who saved the world, so Tanya escaped and went to the bar. Clint saw her and join her. He asked her if she wanted to go dance, but she refused. A woman called him and he left Tanya alone.

But less than three minutes later, a young woman came at the bar.

''A glass of water, please'' she asked with a british accent to the barman.

She looked at Tanya and smiled at her. The barman gave her the glass of water and the girl finish it in a sip.

''It's really hot in here'' she said with the same british accent.

''It is'' Tanya answered.

''Are you new? I never see you before.'' The girl said.

''I'm not an agent''

''What are you then... ''

The smiling face of the girl turned into a frightening face.

''Are you a spy came to steal our information?''

Tanya laughed.

''I'm not. My sister is an agent and she invited me.''

The girl sighed of relief.

''Thanks God. Who's you sister?'' she asked.

''Try to guess...''

The girl looked around.

''The other redhead girl in the black dress?'' she asked.

''Bingo!'' said Tanya.

The girl was about to say something when a young man yell at her.

''SIMMONS!'' the guy yelled with also a british accent. ''SIMMONS, COME HERE''

The girl looked at the man and yelled back at him.

''I'M COMING FITZ!'' she yelled.

''Sorry'' she said to Tanya. '' I have to go.''

''GEMMA!'' yelled the guy.

The girl named Gemma finally went with the young man. Tanya looked around her and went to the buffet.


	20. Chapter 19

Tanya was eating a small chicken piece when a man came near her. He took a plate and some potato salad.

''I'm so hungry'' he said.

''Well, there's food everywhere...'' Tanya answered.

''Yeah, I smell it, this is probably why I'm hungry.'' ((**If you find the reference, good job ;) **))

Tanya man was tall and he had dark brown hair.

''Are you... the Black Widow'' the guy asked.

''I'm not.'' Tanya answered.

''Well, you look like her a lot.''

''She's my sister.''

''Cool''

They both ate in silence.

''What's your name?'' he asked once he finish his meal.

''Tanya.'' she answered.

''I'm Agent Grant Ward, from SHIELD. Do.. do you want to go dance?''

''I don't know how to dance''

''Me neither. Come on.''

He took her hand and went where some couples or friends where dancing slow. Tanya saw her sister and Steve dancing together and she smiled at herself. Grant put his hand on her back and Tanya put her hand on his shoulder, then they take each other hand. They start to move slowly. Even if Tanya didn't want it to be true, and even if Grant was kind of hot, he wasn't the guy Tanya wanted to dance with. At the end of the song, someone came near them.

''Can I borrow her?'' said the voice of Clint.

''Of course'' Grant said. ''Good night''

He left them and Clint took his place. The music restarted and they started dancing.

''So, you don't want to dance with me, but you dance with a perfect stranger'' he said.

''His name was Grant Ward, and he was an agent of Shield. So he's not a perfect stranger.''

''I don't trust his face... Anyway I thought about it. I want you to be happy, trust me. But even if you go back to Russia, you won't be able to forget us. I'm pretty sure Steve, Tony and Bruce are already your friend. And you won't be able to forget them, even if you try. So, please, stay here. Do it for them and for your sister. And do it for me, please.''

''Did you practice that speech in front of your mirror'' she asked.

Clint smiled.

''I love you. Please, stay here.''

Tanya looked at the floor.

''Maybe.. maybe you're right. I already consider Steve, Bruce and Tony like my friends. And you...I think I could... maybe ...stay.''

Clint couldn't hide his joy. He took Tanya in his arms and hugged her.

''I'm so happy...'' he said.

''I can see that'' Tanya said.

Clint released her and looked at her.

''May I kiss you?'' he asked.

Tanya shook her hand.

''You are not kissing me... I will.''

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**I wanted to say something... but I don't remember what... shit...**


	21. Chapter 20

**A chapter for you..**

* * *

Steve and Natasha were dancing a slow at the reception.

''Look'' said Steve.

Natasha turned her head and saw Tanya kissing Clint. Natasha smiled.

''They are meant to be together'' said Natasha.

''They are.'' he said. ''Can I borrow you a kiss too? I swear I'll give it back to you.''

Steve slowly approached his face from hers, but Natasha put his hand in his face and laughed.

''In your dreams Romeo'' she said.

''I'm just kidding Nat...'' Steve said.

Clint and Tanya came to see them.

''Hey...'' Tanya said.

''So, you're together now?'' Steve asked.

''I hope so'' Clint answered.

He took Tanya's hand and they both smiled.

The reception was over. It was two am when the team went back at the tower. They got out of the limousine, laughing. But their happiness didn't last forever. A guy with black clothes and a black hood came out of nowhere with a gun.

''Freeze!'' he said.

Clint let the hand of Tanya down and Natasha was about to take her gun, but it was too late. Tony had already talk.

''Calm down, man'' he said.

''I said: FREEZE!'' the guy repeat.

''You are not going to shot, kid''

Tony went in front of his friends.

''Is he drunk?'' Tanya asked to Clint.

''Maybe he is or maybe he's just really confident. And daredevil.''

''Tony'' said Natasha. ''He armed. Let us take him down.''

''I know what I'm doing.'' Stark said.

He went toward him. But the guy didn't want to talk and shot. Tony fell and the guy ran away.


	22. Chapter 21

''TONY!'' screamed Pepper.

''Piece of shit!'' said Steve, ready to run after the guy.

''Steve!'' said Natasha. ''Stay here.''

''I can heal him'' whispered Tanya. ''Bring him in the tower.''

Clint, Steve and Bruce took Tony and brought him in the tower. Tony was still conscious, but he was bleeding a lot. The ball had reached the lung.

''It... kinda hurt'' grumbled Tony.

''Remove his jacket and his shirt.'' said Tanya.

Clint and Steve did what Tanya said.

''What are you going to do?'' Pepper asked.

''I'll heal him.'' answered Tanya

''Tanya wait'' said her sister. ''It's a big injury, you know?''

''I know... but please. Let me do the only thing I know how to do.''

Tanya put her hand on the perforated lung of Stark. She closed her eyes and started to heal him under the septic eyes of her friends. It was going well, until she pushed a scream. Natasha put her hand on her back to comfort her and Clint put his hand on her hand.

''I'm... okay.'' Tanya grumbled.

Ten minutes later, Tanya removed her hand from Tony's chest. She was breathing slowly. Tony suddenly sat down, like if he had just woke up. He touched his chest and looked at Tanya.

''Wow...'' he said. '' Thanks... you just saved me.''

Clint was starting to said ''You didn't faint...'' but he realize that Tanya had already fainted in Natasha's arms.

* * *

When she woke up, Tanya was in a bed she didn't know. She sat down and realized she wasn't in Tasha's room. She saw the lights of the bathroom open. Two minutes later, Clint got out of the bathroom, in pants.

''Hey...'' he told Tanya.

He came and sat down in the bed.

''You saved him'' Clint said. ''You are not weak.''

She smiled.

''That hurts like hell, trust me. Don't get shot.'' she said.

They both laughed. She laid down on the bed again and close her eyes.

''I need some sleep'' she said.

Ten minutes later, she was sleeping.

* * *

**I NEED HELP! I don't have ideas for the story... and I don't want it to be over... ANY IDEAS? Also, thanks for all the follows/favorites :)**

**If I don't get any ideas, I'll finish the story and start another.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Everything needs to end... and because I didn't have ideas, this is the last chapter, and the story is going to end. I'm sorry... Any objections? Any ideas? Let me know if you don't want the story to end or if you have ideas.**

* * *

Tanya woke up in Clint's arms the next morning. She was feeling really happy. She had a boyfriend, friends, she was going to stay here... and she didn't have to stress anymore. Yesterday, they had just been at the bad place at the bad moment... and Tony had played the daredevil, and Clint and Natasha didn't have the time to react.

She kissed Clint on the front head and got out of the bed. She found Steve and Tony talking in the kitchen.

''Tanya..'' said Tony. ''I wanted to thanks you again, but you fainted yesterday. You saved my life... I have a huge debt to you. I'll buy you anything you want.''

''Just promise me that if something like that happen again, let Natasha, Clint and Steve do their job, please. And don't get shot.'' said Tanya.

''I promise.''

''Thanks...''

Ten minutes later, Natasha arrived. She hugged her sister.

''You did it!'' she said.

''Clint lied...'' Tanya sighed. ''He said no one will ever get hurt... he lied.''

''He loves you, don't you see? He wanted you to stay here. Don't you love him?''

''I do... But I don't like when people who I love lie to me...''

''I'm sorry if I lied to you.'' said Clint, getting out of his room. ''But, Nat is right: I love you.''

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Natasha smiled. She was so happy for her sister. And now, she was certain that she would stay, no matter what would happen.

* * *

**I know it was short... I'm sorry... :( I hope you like the end. :) Maybe I'll get new ideas soon and the story will continue.**

** But school restarts soon, and I will not had the time to write chapters daily.**

**Is it the end?**


	24. Chapter 23

**So I decided the story was not completely over... So this is officially the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Clint and Tanya had decided to live together at Stark tower. Less than one week later, they had both moved on the same floor than Natasha and Steve.

* * *

It was 9pm, Tanya was on the roof of the Stark Tower. She had taken the habit of doing that. She had always loved being outside, especially at night. She was looking at New York City, amazed by his hugeness.

Natasha came to see her.

''Hey, baby sister.'' she said a smile on her face. ''I'm so happy you decided to stay here.''

''I had to do it. I love Clint, I love you, I love all of my new friends... I couldn't go back to Russia. I'll miss it for sure, but I'm happy to be here, with all of you.''

Natasha smiled.

''I'm glad you see that you took the right decision.'' she said.

Tanya smiled.

''I took the right decision. I will start a new life here. Forget the old, shy and antisocial Tanya. Welcome the new one.''

''As long as you stay the old little girl who's scared of thunder, that I love so much. As long I you stay my lovely little sister.''

Tanya smiled.

''Forever.'' she said.

Natasha took her sister in her arms.

''I love you, little sister...'' she said.

''I love you too, Tasha.''

The End

* * *

**This is the end... So thanks for your support and for your follows/favorites. Thank you for reading my story... :) I love you!**


	25. The story continue

Okay, so the story continue! It's called _**Always there for you, little sister**_

Also, thanks for your reviews :) I'm really happy you liked the story and I'm happy to write in english, eve if I made a couple of mistakes.

So thanks, really, I love you!


End file.
